The present application relates to electrostatic latent image developing toner.
Regarding toner used for electrophotography, a toner having excellent low temperature fixability is desired for achieving energy saving, compactness in device size, or the like. The toner having excellent low temperature fixability can be fixed by heating a fixing roller to a minimum. However, in many cases, the toner having excellent low temperature fixability includes a binder resin having a low melting point and a low glass transition point, and a releasing agent having a low melting point. Therefore, generally, the toner having excellent low temperature fixability has a problem of being likely to aggregate when stored at high temperature or to cause high temperature offset caused by the toner which sticks by melting to the heated fixing roller.
To solve the problem as described above, the toner with at least resin and wax is suggested. The resin included in this toner is a condensed resin. Then, the wax is included in each toner particle and is localized in the vicinity of a surface of the toner particles.